Chaos in Hillridge
by Kaitlin232005
Summary: Lizzie and the gang have graduated from Junior High and are about to embark on new experiences. Will Lizzie and Gordo ever tell Miranda about their new relationship? Please RR LG
1. Chapter One: The Day Before High School

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I know Disney or any of the cast. I am just a huge fan of the show.**

Chapter One: Episode One

The Day Before High School

It was a Sunday afternoon, and the sun shown bright in the crystal blue sky, with out a hint of clouds. Swinging on two tire swings were two teenagers laughing and talking with each other. A beautiful young woman at the age of fifteen known as Elizabeth McGuire was wearing a hot pink halter-top, and a light blue skirt. Her blonde hair was cut down to the shoulders, and was held up by a light pink hair band. Her eyes were filled with hazel. By her side was another fifteen- year old. A young man known as David Gordon who had dark curly locks of brown hair, the clearest blue eyes you have ever seen, was wearing a red polo shirt, with dark blue cargo pants. These two have been inseparable since birth. David met Elizabeth when they were still in diapers. They have done everything together, and yet their friendship stands true.

"Gordo, can you believe that we start High School tomorrow?" complained Lizzie, who was lightly shuffling her feet on the dirt. Gordo was his nickname for her as Lizzie was a nickname for him. She doesn't remember how they became Lizzie and Gordo, because they were very little at the time.

Gordo who had been looking up at the sky slowly lowered his head to face her.

"Lizzie, we have been over this a million times, everything will be all right. I promise. Don't worry," He said rather calm and assuring.

"I know, it's just…" She stammered.

"What" He asked worriedly.

"Remember what happened in Rome?" She asked raising her head to meet his eyes.

God, how could he forget, it was the best trip of his life. He had traveled with his best friend, and helped her become famous. He had always loved Lizzie McGuire, and would do anything for her. He knew that was the truth, and he hoped she did too. Sure she might of thought that she had found the "one" that time on the trip and still Gordo didn't do anything about it, he just let it be. He clearly remembers her falling in love with an Italian pop star named Paulo who acted all nice and everything to her. But, Gordo knew that there was something rather odd about him. He could sense that this guy meant trouble. He wished Lizzie could see that. Gordo always criticized the guys in Lizzie's life, and she always was disappointed with him for that. She thought he was jealous and in truth he really was, but didn't show it. Well not to her at least. I mean it broke his heart every time she fell for one of them. Gordo had been there for her every time a guy would break her heart. He felt bad that she kept falling for those jerks. Why couldn't she see that it was him who was the "one", and would never hurt her? Gordo thought about all those times he had been with her, and how beautiful she was on the inside and the out. She always thought that she wasn't pretty enough, or popular to get noticed.

He snuck a glance at her, she was still talking about Rome, and rudely enough he wasn't even listening. He didn't care. He could listen to her forever, and never get tired. Hell, if she said his name a billion times, one more time wouldn't hurt. He just… loved her. In his eyes she was Perfect.

"Gordo" She screamed.

No answer.

"Gordo!" She asked a second time.

"David Gordon!" She snapped.

"Huh… what?" He says coming back to reality.

"Were you listening to me, or were you off in Gordo land again?" She asked cocking one eyebrow and giving him the "don't even try to lie to me" look.

Gulp. What could he say, no my darling. I am sorry I wasn't listening; repeat it once more. God he felt like such an idiot not listening to her. There were times when she talked constantly about nothing, and could tune her out, but with the look she was giving him, he just wanted to shoot himself. Finally he gave her an answer. Hopefully she would be satisfied with it, and wouldn't mind with a change of subject.

"Well?" Lizzie asked somewhat annoyed.

He closed is eyes, not wanting to see her reaction, and replied with, "You, want the truth?"

"All right." She said slowly calming down a bit.

"Okay," said Gordo. " I was not listening to you, because I was reflecting back to our trip to Rome, and how you fell for that creep. I am really sorry." At this point his eyes were open and focused on his feet.

"What do you mean you weren't listening?" She asked surprised. " I was talking about the trip, and how stupid I was to have fallen in love with _him."_ That last word she spit out sounded like she had mud residue in her mouth.

Gordo sat there shocked. This was the first time ever, that he was right about the topic, even if he was not listening to one word. _Maybe things will go my way for a change_. He thought. Then a thought occurred to him, what if they start dating, and then something goes wrong. Oh, he couldn't handle that, and he knew for sure she couldn't either.

"Hey, Liz?" He asked placing his hands on hers. "Promise me something."

Remembering this line very well, she says, "Anything."

"Promise, that if we did break up, I am not saying that I want to, because I really don't, and I have no idea what we are so ca-" He was cut of with her index finger to his lips.

"Sshh. Calm down. Okay breathe," she says a little concerned. She watches him take a deep breath and then exhale. "I don't want to break up either. And what do you mean you have no idea what we are? You know what we are." Deep down she didn't know what they were, and wanted to hear what he had to say.

He looked at her confused, and shrugged his shoulders. "We are Lizzie and Gordo. We will always be Lizzie and Gordo."

He hoped that was the right answer she was looking for. Unfortunately it wasn't.

That was not the answer she wanted, and started to feel tears come down her face.

(Animated Lizzie: Why, won't he just say it; say you want to be my boyfriend!

Pouts her lips, and gives the sad eyes. )

Gordo noticed tears start to stream down her face, and quickly wiped them away with the side of his hand. "Hey, what's wrong?" he cooed. "Come on, you can tell me. You know I will always be there for you."

Lizzie slowly lifted her head to meet his eyes. He could see that they were all puffy and red, and with that look on her face it wasn't going to be very pretty. She's looked like she was going to pounce on him at any given moment. Anger boiled inside of her, she could feel it rising in her throat, when she felt how tight her fists were when holding on to the wire from the tire swing. She too had to breathe very slowly. After all he did try…just not as much as she had hoped. Gordo saw her lips start to quiver, and felt that the world was about to end. Well his world that is. Man she looked mad or something, he couldn't tell what expression she had. He thought she felt Anger, depression, maybe… guilt?

"Gordo," she stood up and growled. " Don't you see that things are going to change between us, I mean especially with Miranda?" She asked looking down on him with pure anger.

(Animated Lizzie: Awe. He looks so scared. She comes out in a Wrangling brother's uniform and starts whipping the tiger. Makes whipping sound)

Gordo stands as well, but does not depict anger, something else. Something like… forgiveness, maybe. Lizzie takes notice of this, and grabs both his hands, and places them over her heart.

"Feel that? That is my heart beat for you, and only you." She stares at him for a while hoping that she hasn't made him too upset. "What do you feel when you are with me?"

That took Gordo by surprise. He was his chance to tell her how he REALLY felt. He had spent countless hours in his room rehearsing what he wanted to say, and now here is his chance._ Whatever you do Gordo do not chicken out. If she didn't like you, she wouldn't be asking this question. _Thought Gordo. _Okay. Here goes nothing. _

"Lizzie, whenever I am around you, I feel like I am in heaven. Lizzie you are my Everything. You are the prettiest, and funniest girl to be around, and I wouldn't be the person I am today without you to acknowledge our friendship." He paused, and saw tears in her eyes. _Well so far so good_, he thought. "I will always have your back, and will always be there for you no matter what."

Lizzie was so happy that he said that, that she took him by surprise and grabbed his shirt collar and pressed her lips against his. Gordo was very surprised, and at first he didn't do anything except tense up, but then relaxed and slowly kissed back. _Maybe everything will be okay after all_, thought Lizzie and Gordo. They talked some more into the evening and eventually headed home to each other's houses. _Tomorrow is the day we tell Miranda, _they thought.

**Ok fans that's the end of Chapter One: R/R please to let me know if I should update or not. Thanks**


	2. Chapter Two: The Big Change

Chapter Two: The Big Change

Setting: (Outside of Hillridge High School)

Lizzie and Gordo were walking together and giving each other nervous glances, not because they are scared to talk to each other, but the fact that they had to tell Miranda about them, and what her reaction was going to be. Miranda was by the water fountain when she spotted them.

Miranda waved to them and called out, "Hey guys!"

"Oh My Gosh. Hi Miranda!" Lizzie said then running up to hug her. "How are you, how was Mexico?"

Miranda held up her hands. "Whoa, Whoa, one question at a time, Please! First of all I am doing great, and why wouldn't I be, I mean we are in High School now, and things are going to be SO much different."

"YOU have no idea!" Gordo muttered under his breath

"Mexico was so cool, but I missed my best friends." Miranda exclaimed.

Lizzie and Gordo smile.

"So what happened while in Rome? Any cute guys, wink wink?" She elbowed Lizzie lightly and smiled devishly.

Lizzie bit her lip and looked down. Gordo looked at Lizzie waiting for her response. She looked like she was thinking really hard about what to say. After a few minutes of silence, Lizzie explained that she was mistaken as a pop singer, and met this guy Paulo, who turned out to be bad. Meanwhile, Gordo is off in Gordo land wondering if she is going to talk about them, and if the cafeteria served curly fries. Lizzie stopped mid-sentence and saw that Gordo was off in Gordo land. She nudged him lightly in the shoulder to get him back to reality.

"So Gordo, what did you think of Rome, and this Paulo character?" Miranda asked crossing her arms, and smirking like an idiot.

Gordo quickly dismissed the question, and turned serious. "Miranda, Lizzie and I have something really important to tell you!" He shoved his hands in his pockets.

Miranda: O-Kay, what is it?" She asked looking back and forth between her two best friends.

Gordo diverted his eyes to anywhere, but Miranda. "Well… um…"

The bell rings.

(Toon Lizzie: "Saved By The Bell." She said relieved then grabbing her books and yelling, "Wait up.")

Miranda said, "Oh, got to go to class. Bye." Then she waved and walked away.

(Toon Lizzie: "Wait up!" She said holding up a stop sign.")

Lizzie and Gordo sighed against their lockers.

"Well… What now?" Lizzie asked turning to Gordo, who is looking at his feet.

Pulling her by the arm he suggested, "We should get to class!"

A few minutes later they enter English class. Gordo looked at the board and read, "Mrs. Cooper" plastered on the chalkboard. Lizzie scanned the room to see who else is in the room. She recognized that Ethan, Veruca , Kate, and Larry are there.

(Toon Lizzie: "Well, at least Miranda isn't here, she would know something is definitely going on bet-")

"Hey, guys guess what, I am in your class!" Miranda said cheerfully while shuffling her books from one arm to another.

(Toon Lizzie: "Uh oh! Mommy", and runs off the screen.)

(Fades To Black)

(Fades Back In)

"Lizzie?" Miranda asked. No response.

"Lizzie!" She tried again only this time Lizzie was back from spacing out.

Gordo turned his head to see Lizzie overly hyperventilating.

(Toon Lizzie: "Okay, just breathe McGuire, she just said that she was in your class, now, you need to respond, and quick." She checked her frogs pulse.)

Miranda gave Gordo a questioning look. Automatically knowing how to respond he gestured towards Lizzie.

"She's… just tired that's all; you know first day jitters." He said then turning to her. "Right Lizzie?"

"Oh, hey Miranda didn't see you he…here, did you say something?" She asked looking up from her desk.

" Never mind!" She replied slightly annoyed then taking her seat next to Lizzie. Time passes by slowly, and Lizzie is thrown a note on her desk. Making sure, the teacher didn't see, she quickly hid it in her pocket.

(45 minutes later the bell rings)

Students rushed out of the classroom and Lizzie thought it was the perfect time to open the letter. She read just in time to read From Kate, before Gordo came up beside her and asked, "Who is the letter from?"

"Yeah, Lizzie who is it from?" She tried to pry it from Lizzie's hands, but Gordo snatched it up quickly and retreated to his locker.

Miranda rolled her eyes at him. "Ugh, did you see that, it's as if he doesn't want me to read it! Did you read it, WHO is it from?"

"I don't know," she said with a shrug.

(Toon Lizzie: "If she only knew." She said winking at her frog.)

"I'll have to ask Gordo later." She immediately changed the subject. "Oh, by the way how did you get in our class?"

"OH, um…" she answered acting innocent. "I will tell you later, okay?"

"Okay." She replied eyeing Miranda suspiciously.

(Toon Lizzie: "She is up to something, BAM detective Lizzie is on the case." She pulled out The Miranda Sanchez Files.)

After Miranda was out of sight, Lizzie walked briskly towards Gordo, who was still at his locker.

"Okay, Gordo did you read it?"

Looking up surprised, he replied honestly, "No, why would I. I mean it is your letter I have no business reading it… Do I?"

"Well…" She contemplated looking at her feet, and then at him. "I can tell you it is from Kate!"

Gordo expressed bewilderment. "KATE? " He asked with eyes wide open then slamming his locker.

"Yeah, I wonder what she is up to? Do you think she wants to be friends? I mean she was acting sort of…" Choking out the words. "Nice?"

Just now, Kate walked by them and surprising to them her posse wasn't next to her. Gordo and Lizzie turned and faced her. They are ready for anything she has to throw at them.

"Hey guys," she waved. "Lizzie, did you read my letter?"

(Toon Lizzie: "Okay, now I am officially scared. What has she been up to?" She picked up her frog and looked at him for a long time.)

"Oh, right the letter, here." He said handing it to Lizzie.

(Toon Lizzie: "Uh, Oh here comes another snood remark from the ice queen." She quickly covered her ears.)

"What were you doing with it?" She asked pointing her finger at him. Lizzie is shocked that Kate doesn't' have a word of choice to snap back at. Weird.

"Well, anyway it includes you too Gordo." She said nodding towards him. They saw Ethan pass by, and Kate gave a quick, "Wait up!"

"Bye". She replied walking away then flipping her hair. Suddenly, she turned around and yelled, "Lizzie call me later!" Shooting Lizzie a smile.

"What was that about?" He asked skeptically.

"Well, I believe it has something to do with this letter!" She said pointing to the folded up paper in her palm.

(Toon Lizzie: "Geez, and I thought Gordo was smart." Picking up her frog, she kissed him on his cheek, and said, "Awe he is so cute, when he's clueless.") Lizzie leaned her head really close to Gordo's cheek and opened the letter.

Dear Lizzie, I know you must strike this as rather odd that I write this to you, because let's face it, we don't converse with each other and aren't really friends anymore. But ever since the trip to Rome, It got me thinking that if stuff happens to you for a reason, then I shouldn't put you down. I mean after all, you were a hit when you sang up on stage. I will deny it later, so I will tell you now, You were really good. So, what is with you and Gordo? Are you a couple now or what? I mean I already told you at the Murder Mystery Party, that he wanted you to notice him. I realized that you Let him win. I really admire that. If you still don't believe that I want to change, it's all right, but I will keep trying to change your mind. I also realize that Miranda doesn't know about you two? I thought you told each other everything; well this is going to be HUGE. If I know Miranda, she already knew. Remember everyone in school knew, just not You. Anyway, if you want some help telling Miranda, I will be more than happy too. I will also ask Ethan to help me.

Your (hopefully back to being) friend,

Kate.

After reading this, Lizzie was still shocked and bewildered that Kate actually wanted to help; Gordo felt the same way.

"Hey, Lizzie?" He asked turning to face her, and then looking deep into her eyes. "I like sneaking around and not telling Miranda. What do you think?"

Lizzie was about to say something, but then had an idea. She leaned over and brushed her lips against his lightly. Gordo was surprised, but delightfully kissed her back.

(Toon Lizzie: "Whoa, he actually kissed _me_ back. Nice. Why didn't I do this before?") Lizzie reached up and touched her lips with her fingers, and asked, "Does that answer your question?"

"Um… I don't know I need some more reassuring!" He said taking a step forward., Instead of getting another kiss he gets slapped playfully in the arm.

"Gordo! Not now. Maybe later." She exclaimed shrugging her shoulders, and grinning. Gordo felt disappointed, but perked up with that tempting offer.

"Come on, let's go!" She said grabbing his hand roughly.

(Meanwhile at the McGuire House)

(Sam and Jo are sitting in the living room discussing Lizzie and the surprising events that took hold in Rome)

"Jo, have you noticed Lizzie acting rather flushed over these past few days when we got back?" He asked, turning to his wife who was drinking some coffee.

"Now, that you mention it, she has been smiling a lot more every time the "G" word comes up. Hmm." Suddenly Jo perked up and asked in a serious tone.

"Sam," she says slowly. "If Lizzie did start dating someone (_rather familiar_, she thought) would you go into your role as the protective father, or be supportive for her?"

Now Sam was getting worried with this question, and immediately answered under the best of his authority.

"Honey, what is going on, is there something that I don't know about?" He asked, practically yelling, and standing up to look down on her. Jo looked at her husband as if he had grown two heads. Seeing that he had no idea that his daughter had fallen for her best friend, she asked once again. "Sam, what role would you play, and don't change the subject." She said rather sternly and pointing a finger at him.

Sam heavily sighed. "Well, first I would have to know the guy really well… "

Jo nodded her head at this, and told him, " Go on".

"… And definitely make sure that he takes care of her, and will always be there for her, when _we _aren't. So, I promise, for once I will play the supportive role." This time Sam was calmer and was sitting again. "By the way, why do you ask?"

"Oh, just wondering that is all." She smirked, but Sam didn't notice.

"Well, I am going to go run to the store to buy some more paint," he said then getting up from the chair. "The gnome that Fredo knocked over a few weeks ago is looking rather shabby." Sam leaned in and kissed his wife good-bye. Jo let this new information sink in, and quietly responded to herself, "I sure hope Sam holds his promise…"

(Back at Hillridge High School)

Gordo and Lizzie are in line for lunch. "Where are the curly fries?" He asked in a panic. "I thought I smelled curly fries?" He was starting to freak out as well as look around.

"Gordo, don't worry, I am sure they will serve curly fries in a minute!" She reassured him.

Lizzie looked around the room and spotted a table near the window. She told him she will be over there.

"But, Lizzie," he whined, "I am So famished!"

"Gordo! Stop your whining it is embarrassing," She looked up and saw some people staring at them. She expressed a smile and then narrowed her eyes at him. "I mean it's hard enough to fit in as freshmen and even harder to keep this little thing a secret from Randa!"

Gordo furrowed his brow. "Lizzie, why do you care so much about fitting in, and what people think? I mean you were the one who said that we should start over. Why, not try being your own person. You don't have to fit in to be popular. Trust me, in my heart you are already popular!" He showed her his goofy grin.

(Toon Lizzie: "Awe, he is so sweet." She clasped her hands together. " Always knows what to say, and how to make me feel better! Maybe I will secretly kiss him on the cheek. No it's risky, but who cares!")

Lizzie started to lean in, but quickly straightened up when she saw Miranda walk into the line.

"Hey, Randa!" She said excitedly.

"Hey, Lizzie. What's up?" She asked in a chipper mood.

"Oh, Gordo and I were thinking of sitting at that table over by the window." She asked pointing her finger. "Is that good for you?"

"Yeah, that's fine, I don't care where we eat, as long as we DO eat somewhere. Do you know what is for lunch?" She asked, peering over Gordo's shoulder.

"I think today it is steak fingers, and there has got to be curly fries around here!" Miranda and Lizzie looked at him with confused expressions. Gordo saw this and acted quickly. "What?" He asked with a shrug. "I'm a growing boy, I got to eat what I like!" He smiled at them before walking away. Both girls smiled and shake their heads.

"So, what do you guys have in mind for this weekend?" All of a sudden Lizzie was at a loss of words. What could she say, and how would the response not point negatively to Gordo. I bet he would understand.

"Umm… I guess we… could go to the mall." She said in one breath.

"Yes, we haven't been for so long, great what time?" Gordo was pondering what Lizzie was up to, but didn't say anything and continued to scarf down his food.

"What time are you free?" Lizzie glanced at Gordo and gave him an apologetic look. Gordo saw this and subtly winked.

"Anytime after two. I have to go help my mom deliver something to this clothing store in the morning."

"Oh, you are donating some clothes. I'll go, I have too much anyway, I was just thinking about getting rid of some." She smiled.  
Gordo and Miranda both looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"What? Lizzie McGuire, throwing… away…" Chokes "… clothes? This isn't happening. Okay, something happened in Rome and I want to know NOW!"

By this time Miranda was yelling at her, and everyone stopped and stared. Gordo and Lizzie's face started to turn red, and slowly they sank down lower into their chair. Miranda overcome with loudness couldn't take anymore staring, and slammed her fists on the table making Lizzie and Gordo jump.

"What are YOU looking at?" She narrowed her eyes. "Can't three people hold a conversation? … Well… can we?"

Lizzie's jaw was fully open and was staring at her untouched food; Gordo, however, had his head in his heads, and was shaking it disapprovingly. Miranda jolted up, and rushed out the door trailing behind million pairs of eyes on her figure; they all turn their eyes to Lizzie and Gordo.

"Lizzie?"

"Gordo?" They say in unison.

"You first!" He said gesturing at her.

"Umm… maybe not telling her is best!" She replied with her eyes still staring at her plate.

"That is the best idea I have ever heard all day!"

"Gordo… can I ask you a question? She asked him then biting her lip while looking at her plate.

"Sure… anything..."

"Do you ever regret what we had back in Rome? Uh… I mean… do you ever think that things happened really quickly for us? I mean, we've never really discussed it… and now, we have this huge problem with Miranda and— "

Gordo cut her off. He took both of her hands into his and said"Lizzie… the only thing I regret is that it took me SO long to admit my feelings for you" Lizzie blushed and smiled, but they continued holding hands. "What we had in Rome… well… that was a dream come true. US. This is real. I'm not dreaming this. I hate that Miranda is angry with us… and that we haven't found a way to tell her yet… but you know what? That's just tough… because this is something we are doing for US, whether Miranda supports us or not. I mean, we have GASP Kate's support!"

Both Lizzie and Gordo cracked up. Lizzie looked into Gordo's sparkling blue eyes.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me… it's just that… well… I hate Randa being angry too. It's just that this is all so new to me, you know? And we didn't exactly write a script out about what we should tell her. I think we should just tell her the truth..." She said then taking a deep breath.

"You're right, Lizzie. She is our best friend. She should know the truth. But we do it when we're ready ok? I don't want you to worry about it for right now. When you could be thinking of more important things!" He gave her a wink.

Lizzie was very intrigued about that and asked"Like" She gave Gordo this shy secret smile.

"CURLY FRIES! Do I smell them or what? I'm starving!"

Lizzie made a big deal about pretending to be offended… but secretly, she thought Gordo looked cuter than ever at that moment!

(Toon Lizzie: "It's just my luck. I've been going for guys like Ethan, and Ronnie... when my prince has been under my nose all along." She kissed her frog and patted it on the head)

"You know. I'm starving too. I think I DO smell curly fries!" She gave Gordo a wicked look. "Hey, you stay here and save us some seats, and Ill go get us lunch."

"No. Let me go! I'm your b. b... your **_friend," _**He managed to get out finally, "And I should go get lunch." Gordo immediately blushed, and ran off leaving Lizzie looking just as flushed as he was.

(Toon Lizzie: "You're my b-friend? What's a Bbb-friend? Oh My Gosh! Gordo's My Boyfriend!" Toon Lizzie fainted as her frog hopped over to see if she was okay...)

Lizzie was sitting at the table looking really confused, and definitely a bright shade of pink when Kate of all people dropped her stuff down on the table and sat across from her. (Toon Lizzie: Kate? Kate! Why does she always insist on ruining my day? I have thoughts to sort out here. Gordo's my boyfriend"

"Uh. Hey Kate." She managed to get out.

"Hey Lizzie. What's wrong, are you feeling okay? You're all red..."

"Uh-yeah. I'm a fine thanks…Uh… what's up? What's new?"

Kate could tell Lizzie was not being her self and countered her. "Ok… spill it. Why are you acting so weird"

"I'm not acting weird. I am weird. I mean- Um… you know what I mean" She stammered.

"What-_ever_…so-did you read my letter?"

"Oh yeah… I did."

After hearing this, Kate actually looked like she was interested in what Lizzie had to say…

"Really, you did, and"

"Well Kate… I am really shocked that after all this time you want to be friends again… not that I'm saying we couldn't be… but… you know, you haven't exactly been as nice as you could have been to me, you know..."

Kate looked down and replied sadly"I know…"

"And another thing… I ... " Kate interrupted her.

"Lizzie. I'm sorry. I know one day, we used to be the best of friends, and then that summer when I came back from camp... well… things were different. And I know that even though I haven't always been so nice to you… you've always been nice to me. I admire that. And in Rome this summer… sharing a room with you… well, it was like old times... and I MISS that. Lizzie… you were always the BEST friend I ever had."

(Toon Lizzie: "Am I still dreaming? Are we back in Rome? What day is it? First Gordo's my boyfriend, and now Kate misses _me_? I need Mr. Snuggles")

"Kate… I have missed you too…I have to admit… I was really surprised when you not only covered for me in Rome… but you were a pretty good friend to me through it all… it was just like old times."

The two former best friends shared a huge smile between them.

"Kate… I can't promise that things will go back to normal for us right away… I mean… Miranda still doesn't know about Gordo and I In your letter, you said that you would help us… well…I may need your help! We have no idea what we are going to do"

"Between the three of us, I promise… we will think of something to tell her! Hey- maybe after school…" Suddenly Kate looked down, "Maybe… you might want to go to the mall with me? I hear the Style Shack just got some hot new hip huggers in right off the Paris runways"

(Toon Lizzie: "Paris? Style Shack? Shopping? KATE? Stop. Rewind. Go back to Shopping and stop there)  
"Um… yeah! That sounds great. Meet me at the food court at three pm?"

"I'll be there" Kate gave Lizzie a real smile, one that Lizzie hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Coolie!"

(Toon Lizzie: "I hope I know what I'm doing… I've trusted Kate before…and I get burned... hopefully, she has changed…")

Gordo returned, with a huge tray of, Yup… you guessed it. Curly fries! And two slices of pizza, one for him and one for Lizzie. Gordo sat down and put the tray between them.

"You see… I know when I smell curly fries! Hey… did I just see you laughing with… with Kate?

" Yeah… you did!" She said grabbing her fork.

Lizzie and Gordo both dug into the curly fries

(Toon Lizzie: "Now THIS is what I'm talking about!" She said then diving into the plate of fries)  
"Wow… for a school cafeteria, these are great"

Gordo, with his mouth full, just nodded happily.

Lizzie broke the silence. "Um… Gordo…about what you were saying before you left… when you said that you were my b… my… uh… friend.

(Toon Lizzie: "I can't even say it either!")

Suddenly, Gordo turned all red again and even stopped eating his fries. "Uh… yeah… um… well, I ... I... "

(Toon Lizzie, with a face covered in ketchup"Yessssssss"

"What, Gordo" She asked with anticipation.

"Well… this isn't something we've really discussed… but… I guess what I wanted to know is…am I… are we? I mean, am I?

(Toon Lizzie" Are you? Are we –_What?_"

"I can do this… I can do this..." He said whispering to him self.

"Gordo"

"… Oh, yeah… sorry. "

Then… Gordo looked up at Lizzie. To him, she looked just like an angel. He forgot all about being nervous. He even forgot about his curly fries. Suddenly, he got up from where he was sitting, and came around the table to sit next to Lizzie. So close that he could smell her perfume. He turned her around to face him… and he was definitely not nervous anymore…

"Lizzie… you have been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We've shared everything together… As far as I'm concerned, you are my past, present and my future, Lizzie McGuire"

(Toon Lizzie: "Oh my gosh! Is Gordo going to propose?")

Lizzie was looking very anxious, but yet, very happy. She could not wait to hear what else he has to say.

"What I am trying to say to you right now is, are we? I mean… do you consider me your... Boyfriend?" There. He said it!

(Toon Lizzie: "Gordo's my boyfriend- Ahhhhhhhhh…" She fainted again, but sat back up, giggled, and then ate a curly fry)

"Gordo! Of course I consider you my boyfriend! I mean, yeah… you're right… we haven't discussed it… but you know… looking back on all the times we've spent together… in a weird way, you've always been my boyfriend. I was just too blind to notice..."

"I was hoping you would say that" Lizzie smiled at him… a smile that melted him all over again.

(Toon Lizzie"May I have everyone's attention… in case you all were to BUSY to notice, Gordo's my boyfriend! I can not stop saying that")

"So… then… is it safe to assume that I'm your... Girlfriend"

"No… Lizzie… you are my everything."

(Toon Lizzie"Good answer")

Lizzie blushed, but did not take her eyes off Gordo. He was happier than she had ever seen him. And she was happier than she could ever remember being. When, suddenly one thought entered her mind: MIRANDA! Suddenly, Lizzie snapped out of her daydream… "GORDO! What are we going to do about Miranda? She is going to notice that we didn't even come after her. That isn't like us… she is going to be SO mad..."

"Lizzie… have I ever told you how beautiful you are" He asked out of the blue.

Lizzie looked at him slightly confused, but definitely flattered. "Thank you! But… what does that have to do with Miranda"

He shrugged a shoulder. "Nothing… but I would much rather think about you"

Lizzie laughed…

"Hey… there's that beautiful smile! Come on… lets go find Miranda… we'll figure it out as we go along..."

"Okay"

He grabbed her hand and both headed towards the front entrance of the cafeteria.

Fade To Black

Fade Back In

(Camera shows Miranda at her locker)

Miranda looked really mad, and Gordo kind of hung back hoping Lizzie will do all the talking…

"Hey, Miranda…" Said Lizzie walking up behind her.

"Hey..." Replied Gordo.

"Hey guys..."

Lizzie took a deep breath. "Listen… Miranda… we're sorry for what happened back there. It's just that… I don't know… Rome was a big adventure. One that you weren't a part of… so its hard to explain everything to you, all at once. Yes… I met Paolo… who was a total hottie."

Gordo rolled his eyes and looked down at his shoes. "But," she continued, "He turned out to be a jerk. If it weren't for Gordo, my whole trip would have been ruined and I –-" Miranda cut her off.

"Its OK! I understand. I'm sorry too. To be honest… I guess I'm just jealous that I had to go with my stupid family, to stupid Mexico… instead of going to Rome, with my best friends. I missed you guys so much!"

Lizzie and Gordo smiled at Miranda and with out even thinking, both grabbed her into a big group hug. From a few feet away, Lizzie saw Kate watching the whole thing and Kate secretly gave her a thumbs-up sign…

"We definitely missed you being there… but… you are right. A lot did happen in Rome… I mean, I got up on a stage and sang! In front of thousands of people, and Gordo…"

Suddenly, hearing his name-Gordo got very nervous about what Lizzie was to say next…

"Gordo almost got kicked off the trip for me"

"WOW! Why? What happened"

"Well, he was covering for me while I snuck out to be with Paolo… and Ms. Ungermeyer almost figured out that I had been sneaking out every night, but he took the blame"

"WOW Gordo! You did that"

"It was nothing... best friends stick together" He gave Lizzie a secret look. But what Lizzie didn't notice, is that while Gordo was looking at her, Miranda was looking at Gordo.

"So… Gordo! You let your hair grow out! It looks cool"

"Uh… thanks! I like yours too... its very…uh, chic" Gordo looked at Miranda's choppy new hairdo (Side note… you know how in the Disney commercials, Lalaine has that layered new hairstyle…) and thinks to himself"_Did she lose a BET or what_"

Then he looked at Lizzie… and smiled again. He still couldn't believe that he was finally going out with the woman of his dreams...

"Yeah Miranda! When did you get your haircut? Its Awesome"

"Thanks! I got it done right before school started. I wanted to start High School with a new "Look" you know"

"Yeah… I know what you mean" Suddenly Miranda went back to talking to Gordo… which Lizzie DID notice this time.

"Hey, Gordo… have you been working out? Or what? This shirt looks really great on you" As she said that, she grabbed Gordo's skinny arm through the sleeve of his blue bowling shirt, and pretended to grab a muscle… Lizzie watched and then shot him a look. Gordo shot one back, as if reading her mind the look says"I have NO idea what's gotten into her"

(Toon Lizzie"WHOA. What's going on here... first Miranda is complimenting Gordo's hair… now she is touching him? I don't think so!"

(Toon Lizzie pushed up her sleeves as if preparing to fight…)

"Uh… the only work out I've gotten all summer (Besides a LIP work out-Hee Hee) is lifting my fork to my mouth. Rome has some awesome Italian food"

"Well… whatever you did, it works for you. You look great... oh… you too Lizzie. Did you highlight your hair?" She did not even wait for Lizzie to answer and continued"Well… I've got to go to marine biology now..."

(Toon Lizzie"Marine Biology, Gordo's taking Marine biology! And he has it next period too... Wait… what's going on here? Would someone please tell me?" She picked up her frog and gave him a questioning look… it just blinked back at her… she looked back at the camera with a blank stare…)

"Hey… Gordo… aren't you in my class too" Lizzie could have sworn she just saw Miranda wink at Gordo.

"Uh… yeah… I am."

"Cool, I'll walk you to class." She said smiling at him.

Gordo immediately gave Lizzie an apologetic look… "Yeah…uh… okay…"

Lizzie was in total shock. "Um… okay bye guys… lets meet back here after class, okay?" Gordo waited for Miranda to turn around so that he could give Lizzie a secret smile. No one was watching, so he blew her a kiss too...

(Toon Lizzie: "Awwwww!")  
That made Lizzie feel better, but something was up with Miranda… and she had to figure out what.

"You got it meet back here after class"

"Later, Lizzie" Lizzie could have sworn that Miranda just said "Loozie" like Kate used to.

A stunned Lizzie watched as Gordo and Miranda walked off towards Marine Biology. Then a thought crossed her mind… wait a minute... Miranda didn't sign up for Marine Biology. Lizzie remembered her specifically saying "Ewwww" when Gordo mentioned that he was picking it for his Science requirement.

(Toon Lizzie"That girl's got some SPLAININ to do")

Fade To Black

Fade Back In

After class Lizzie rushed back to her locker to chat with Gordo and Miranda… or really… to SPY on Gordo and Miranda, but when she gets there, they aren't there. Lizzie waited… and waited… until finally, she went home to get ready to meet Kate at the mall. Lizzie came home and found Matt and his best friend Melina on the couch playing video games. Sam McGuire was in the kitchen helping Jo start dinner.  
"Hi Honey… guess what, I'm making your favorite dinner! Oven Fried Chicken- I want to hear all about your first day of High School"  
(Toon Lizzie"Yeah, yeah. Later. I have huge problems")  
"Oh, Hi mom, Hi dad! Uh, thanks… but I'm going to the mall… so, save me some, OK? Dad, can I have a ride to the mall"  
"Sure honey" He said looking up from the stove.  
"But…" Jo whined. "Oh… okay… you're all grown up now… in High School"  
Matt entered the kitchen and yelled out"Freak"

L"Dork"

"Honey, isn't it nice to know that some things never change!"

Jo just laughed.

"Thanks mom… um… I wont be gone long... and when I come back, I promise I will tell you about school, 'K"

"Okay sweetie." Matt curled his lip." Oh, yuck. Why is everyone being so NICE today? Just because Lizzie goes to High School doesn't make her Queen of the World..."

"I don't have time to even respond to that! Dad… can I have a ride? Lets go please"


	3. Chapter Three: Patching Up Differences

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor do I know Disney or any of the cast. I am just a huge fan of the show.**

Chapter Three: Patching Up Differences

Cuts to the Mall at the food court, where Lizzie is looking for Kate.

She spotted her sitting at a corner table with not one, but two milkshakes. Kate saw Lizzie approaching and handed one to her.

"Here… I got this for you…"

(Toon Lizzie: "Hey... if she is trying to buy me, it's working… Yummy!")

"Thanks! So, um... what do you want to do now"

"Two words for you: Style Shack"

"COOLIE"

Both girls headed off to the Style Shack. Along the way, Kate mentioned that she saw Lizzie 'making up' with Miranda…

"So, Lizzie… I guess it worked out for you and Miranda, huh"

"What? Oh… well... sort of. I guess." Lizzie was reluctant to tell Kate about it

Kate rose an eyebrow and asked"Did something happen? Your voice sounded all funny..."

(Toon Lizzie: "Oh, nothing… just my so-called best friend hitting on MY boyfriend")  
"Well..."

"What? Tell me..."

"Ok… but you have to promise not to say anything to anyone..."

"Deal…" She said with a nod.

"Well…this is going to sound really strange, but I think Miranda has a crush on Gordo" Kate started laughing.

"No, I'm serious! You weren't there... well… you sort of were, but you were talking to your friends at your locker… No, I swear… first Miranda complimented his hair cut… THEN she asked him if he was working out..." Kate's laughter was increasing at this point was almost about to spit out her milkshake.

"Then… she tried to grab his muscles…"

Splat. Kate spit her milkshake all over herself, but continued to crack up.

Lizzie looked her up and down. "What's so FUNNY"

Kate wiped the access off her lips. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry… It's just that we are talking about Gordo, right? He doesn't have muscles"

"You have a point there… but still, Gordo is my boyfriend and I won't let her put her hands all over him" Lizzie did secretly laugh about the muscles comment anyway.

"Whoa! Back up are you serious? Are you two… official"

"Yeah! We are! He asked me today… as a matter of fact"

"COOLIE- I am really happy for you, Lizzie. I know how much you like Gordo. I knew before _you_ did"

"That's right… you did." She bit her lip. "… Um… was it obvious to everyone that Gordo and I had huge crushes on each other"

"DUH" Was her only reply.  
Both girls cracked up laughing… as they headed towards the Style Shack, where Parisian hip huggers await.

Fade To Black

Fade Back In

(The Digital Bean)

After the Kate Lizzie shopped till they dropped, Kate suggested they stopped by their favorite after school hangout, the Digital Bean. As they entered, the first person they saw was Ethan Craft. Now, ordinarily, the site of Ethan would make Lizzie's brain turn to Jell-O… but now... she actually didn't care!

(Toon Lizzie: "Whoa… I see Ethan… but yet... it doesn't matter… I am over him," Toon Lizzie looked over at her frog and said"Wow… what kind of a spell do you have on me, Mr. Gordon")  
"Umm... there's an empty table over there…" said Kate pointing at some tables in the middle of the court. "Why don't you go grab it, and I'll get us some smoothies"

(Toon Lizzie: "Smoothies? Kate and I should have patched up our differences a LONG time ago!")

Lizzie was walking over towards the table that Kate picked out, when suddenly she noticed a dark table in the far back corner… If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn it was Miranda and Gordo… out… together… with out… HER… but no… It couldn't be! Could it? As Lizzie got closer… she realized it was Miranda and Gordo… without… HER.

(Toon Lizzie: This is SO not happening" She said burying her head in the ground.)

Lizzie stood there in shock for about two minutes, before heading to the table that she and Kate picked… thankfully; it was nowhere near Gordo's table.  
About two minutes later, Kate returned with the smoothies, and when she was walking back, SHE noticed Miranda and Gordo.

"Uh, Lizzie… did you notice that Mir"

"SHHHH… we don't want them to hear us" Lizzie screamed out to her.

Kate responded sarcastically"Oh, right… I forgot, the music is, like turned _so_ low and all…" Snapped Kate who immediately stepping back into "Kate" modem, but she quickly recovered from it though.

"Kate! This is major. What do I do"

"In this case… I say… just go up and talk to them"

"Uh, NO way-What do I say"

"Lizzie… Miranda is your friend, and Gordo is your boyfriend. You have to be straight with them... " She replied in a serious tone.

"Yeah... I guess you are right… wish me luck" She said getting up from the table.

"Good luck" And she meant it.

Kate watched as Lizzie made her way to Miranda and Gordo's table...

As Lizzie approached, Gordo's smiled brightly, but it quickly faded when he saw the expression on Lizzie's face. Miranda also saw that expression, and well, if we didn't know her better… it almost looked like she was _glad _that this was affecting Lizzie.

Gordo spoke first. "Hey! Where have you been? We've been wa" Miranda cut him off.

"Hey Lizzie… what's going on? We looked for you after school today but we didn't see you. Hey... was that KATE I saw you talking to?"

"Yes it was… but what do you mean you didn't see me after school? I WAITED for you both for like a half hour… and neither one of you showed… "

"Ooops… I guess we just missed each other then..." Lizzie tilted her head to the side.

(Toon Lizzie"Ooops? Oops? Her Oops is quickly turning into Ooops, I did it again")

Gordo again tried to speak. "Lizzie, I " Miranda cut in.

"So… are we being replaced by KATE or what"

"No… you should know better than to ask me that…

"Well, I did see you talking to her… and it looked like you were even interested in what she was saying"

"What? No. Come on Miranda, you know Kate's about as interesting as a plate of curly fries"

This got Gordo's attention and he suddenly said"Curly fries"

"GORDO" said Miranda and Lizzie both in unison.

(Toon Lizzie: "Curly Fries? Focus… focus…")

Finally Gordo got a word in edgewise. "So...what took you so long? I… uh… we've been waiting here a while…"

"What do you mean? I've been with K… Uh, I went shopping. I waited for you after school but you didn't show… so I went to the mall. And I came here to see what was going on, and I see you and _Miranda _here together." Lizzie saw a sudden look of anger as well as confusion wash over him.

"Miranda! Why didn't _you_ tell me you were coming here"

Miranda pretended to be hurt said, "But I told you right after lunch I told you that the three of us should meet here." Miranda seemed certain of this, but Lizzie knew otherwise. "Well, then why is it such a shock that I am seeing you both here"

" I don't know, but I know I definitely told you-right Gordo" She asked turning to him. "Well actually I don't rem"

"You see, even Gordo remembers..."

"WHAT-EVER" She huffed to both of them, then storming out of the Digital Bean. Miranda took a sip of her smoothie and said"Now… where were we"

"Miranda, you didn't tell Lizzie to meet here at the Digital Bean"

"Yeah… I know, but if she thought we were here 'together' she might freak out. I am just doing it for her own good"

Gordo blinked. "What do you mean, together"

"Uh… I mean just you and I… gosh… I mean do we have to do everything with Lizzie? Can't we do stuff without her"

Gordo was all of a sudden feeling very uncomfortable and nervous around her. "Uh… Miranda… I have to go… sorry… later… bye…" He bolted out the door in hopes to catch up with Lizzie.

Looking in both directions he saw a blonde object in motion walking rather quickly across the street. Feeling his legs hyped up with energy he sprinted after her, and called out her name several times. Lizzie heard him call out to her, but refused to answer and quickened her pace. She felt the tears start to stream down her face. While she walked she saw people look at her in an odd way, but she didn't care. She didn't care that her hair was matted to her face, and that her eyes were red and puffy from crying. All her thoughts were to run home; hide under the covers with Mr. Snuggles. That made her feel better for a second, but then was twisted around to find a very out of breath, and concerned Gordo. _Serves him right! Go ahead pass out. See if I care!_ She thought angrily.

"Leave me alone, Gordo. I don't want to talk to you." She said brushing past him. Gordo sensed that she was _really _disappointed in him, and continued what he started before.

"Okay, if you don't want to talk, just hear me out." He stepped in front her and blocked her view making her involuntarily stop. "Listen, Lizzie I know that you are angry with me, and confused for that matter. I am… well… as confused as you are! I have NO earthly idea what was up with Miranda. And… you want to know something else?"

He didn't wait for her to respond, so he took her hands in his and looked deep into her hazel eyes. "She said…" He couldn't even say it. He was still shocked by those words. "She said if you saw us "together" you would freak out. I was the one freaked out… mm…maybe not as freaked out as you were… but… when she said that… she gave me the worst possible answer I have ever heard of." At this point Lizzie, had stopped crying a little, but was too afraid to look up at him.

Ushering him to go on, he sighed. "I asked her, what do you mean "together", and she said do we have to do everything with Lizzie…can't we do stuff without her? I wanted to slap her the minute that came out of her mouth, but I didn't… I was more concerned about you!"

(Toon Lizzie: "Why, should I believe him, I mean he is a smart manipulative dirk. Of course, he would come up with an elaborate scheme like this, although he only got one word in otherwise. Hmm." She picked up her frog, and examined him through a microscope. "Something's up.")

Getting enough courage and confidence, Lizzie looked up into his crystal blue eyes, and immediately got lost in them. All her hatred and fear drained that second, and she knew that he was telling the truth. Gordo gave her the sad eyes, and felt used.

"Hey, don't use those sad eyes on me. I made that expression up. Don't take my thunder away!" She smiled at this, and he knew she is joking.

"Ah, there is that beautiful smile. I like it when you smile." She blushed, and looked away. Gordo cuffed her chin with his fingers.

"So, what do we do now?" She asked lovingly, while looking into his eyes.

"Now, we," grins wickedly. "Makeup, I believe that it the term used when couples have their first fight?"

Lizzie didn't need to be told twice, so she leaned forward, and closed her eyes. Their lips met almost immediately, and the electricity exploded through their whole bodies, making Lizzie melt into him even more. Gordo deepened the kiss by pulling her closer to him, and letting his fingers twist in her curly locks. "_God_" he thought, "_I love her hair. It's so soft, and… So… Lizzie. The best part is I can smell her strawberry lilac shampoo whenever I want_."

"_Now, this is what I am talking about_." Lizzie thought, smiling to herself and then placing her arms over his neck for more support.

"_This couldn't be in any more perfect_." Gordo and Lizzie thought.

What they didn't know was that across the way at the Digital Bean, was a very angry Miranda Sanchez.

"Why, those little…" She was so angry she couldn't find the words. "How could they not tell me? I mean I am their best friend. We are supposed to tell each other everything!" Gathering up all her hatred and frustration inside her, Miranda formed a plan in her head. Smiling to her self she thought, "_Well, looks like they don't need me anymore, Huh? I'll get you back Lizzie McGuire, even if means taking matters into my own hands..._ "Revenge is Sweet." She chuckled while shaking her head. Evil laugh

Fade to Black 

Fade Back In

(Matt's bedroom)

Matt McGuire was fiddling with his video camera on his dresser, when the phone started to ring.

"Hello" He said in a deep voice, after the third ring.  
"Matt, it's Miranda."

"Miranda?" He set the phone down, and whispered, "Yes, I knew she would come back."

"…Matt?" No response. "Matt, you there? Hello?"

Matt quickly put the receiver to his ear. "Ss…sorry, I… uh… dropped something. I had to set down… the ph…phone, and pick it up." _Smooth one McGuire. Real smooth_. He mentally kicked himself. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

He heard a heavy sigh at the end of the receiver.

"I need your help, Matt. Lizzie made me very pissed off. Can you help?" She asked crossing her fingers.

"Um… What is in it for me?" He asked slyly.

She groaned. "Ugh… Matt… Please?" She gave him a pouty look, but remembered he could not see that. "For me?"

"Okay…but only… for-" she cut him off.

"Thanks Matt."

So that whole evening, Matt and Miranda stayed on the phone planning their revenge on sweet innocent Lizzie McGuire.

**Wow conniving little Matt and Miranda. What will happen next? R/ R Please**


	4. Chapter Four Ends First Episode: Decepti...

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor do I know Disney or any of the cast. I am just a huge fan of the show.

Chapter Four: Deception

(Outside the Digital Bean)

After making up, Gordo escorted Lizzie back to her house, and they shared a short hug. After a kiss on the cheek, Lizzie walked in and started to walk up the stairs, but then heard her mom's shriek calling from the kitchen.

(Toon Lizzie: "Ugh…and I was almost there." She trudged up the stairs, and then fell. "Curses!")

Lizzie walked into the kitchen and saw her mom setting down some cookies, and a coke on the counter.

"Hey mom." She said scooting a stool to the counter.

"Hey, honey. I brought out some cookies and a coke because I knew you would come and tell me how school went today. After all, you said that you would."

Lizzie rolled her eyes and grabbed a Chocolate Chip cookie. Luckily her mom didn't take notice of the eye rolling. "Thanks…Wow." She chewed and swallowed. "… These are good. Where did you get them?"

"Oh, they are made from scratch, just an old family recipe that's all. Now sweetheart." Placing her hands in her lap. "Enough stalling, what happened at school?"

"Well," She started.

(Toon Lizzie: "Okay, how am I supposed to go about this. Umm… I fought with my best friend, who is now my ex-best friend, or Kate is being nice now. That's a new change." She picked up her frog and paced back in forth with him.)

" Fine. It was just a normal day, mom; same like every other day." Lizzie answered sarcastically.

Jo sensed Lizzie's tone and called her on it. "Lizzie, sweetie. What's wrong?" she looked at Lizzie very worried. "Remember you can tell me anything. I am always here for you." She patted her daughter's hand.

Lizzie produced a weak smile and was about to respond, but the doorbell rang. "_Thank God_" Lizzie thought.

"I'll get it!" Screamed Matt. He rushed down the stairs in his loud obnoxious sneakers and opened the door. "Hey, come on in. My mom is baking cookies." He happily opened the door wider and stood to the side to let the person in. Lizzie turned around and was faced with an unwelcoming person.

(Toon Lizzie: "Oh, Great. What is _she _doing here?" She questioned looking up from her tanning booth and raises her sunglasses.)

"Hey, Lizzie." Miranda replied sullenly. "Umm… can we talk?"

Jo looked back and forth at Lizzie and Miranda, and quietly stepped out of the room.

"What is it you possibly have to say, that would make me want to listen to _you_?" Lizzie spat.

"Well-" Lizzie cut her off this time.

"Why, did you lie to me? Did I do something wrong. All I wanted to do was hang out with you. I couldn't when I was in Rome, and I thought that this was our chance to catch up on girl talk, but I guess not." Lizzie frowned. Miranda suddenly felt awful, she didn't mean to make Lizzie this upset. Sneaking a glance up at Matt who was on the stairs, she nodded slowly. He took that as his cue, to get ready.

"Lizzie, I am so sorry for what has happened. I thought automatically that you would catch on that we would go to the Digital Bean and catch up like you said. I guess the signals got mixed up." She lied.

Lizzie brushed some hair out of her face, and looked directly into Miranda's eyes, dreading this question and more of the response she would get. "Miranda, umm about this morning..." she asked in a serious tone. "What was up with you and Gordo? I mean was I dreaming this, or were you actually flirting… with… him?" Lizzie mentally kicked herself for asking that.

"Oh… about … that," she said turning around to grab a cookie and also so that Lizzie couldn't see her grinning. "Is there something going on between you and Gordo, Lizzie? I mean… you two always flirt, but never do anything about it. And you have never told me that you like him... so I thought maybe I could have a chance." She turned back around, and leaned up against the counter. "I mean, you have known him longer than I have so I wanted to spend more time with him… I'm sorry." Her head was lowered and was looking at the floor. "I mean you have all the time in the world too. He is your guy best friend, and I am your girl best friend. I… we are all best friends. I just...I…" Lizzie cut her off.

"Felt left out?"

"Yes, exactly I did." Lizzie sighed and looked at her melancholy friend. She couldn't help it. As much as she loved hanging out with Gordo, a part of her did miss Miranda. Suddenly Lizzie had a great idea.

"Miranda, I am so sorry that you felt this way. Tell you what, how about I make it up to you, let's head over to the mall. Just us girls!" This time Miranda didn't have to be told twice, and nodded. Lizzie wrapped her arm around Miranda's shoulder, and called out, "Later fungus."

"Bye Lizzie." He snickered, but stopped when the door slammed in front of him.

"Now, the fun begins." He let out an evil laugh, and rubbed his hands together. "…Excellent." He said mimicking Mr. Burns's voice.

Fade to Black

Fade Back In

(At the Mall)

Miranda and Lizzie were having a blast. They had resolved their differences, and were chatting like the old times. Coming up to Burger World, Lizzie offered to buy Miranda a Strawberry shake. Miranda nodded her head, and both girls sat in a crowded food court. They spotted some people from their school and waved, but never truly communicated with them. One hour later, Matt McGuire showed up at the food court, surprising Lizzie, but not Miranda.

"Hey girls, what's up?" He asked strolling up to them with hands in his pockets.

(Toon Lizzie: Spit out her shake, and wiped off the access on her face. "No, this can't be happening." She said brushing off the mess.)

"Matt, what are you doing here? Who brought you? Does mom know?" Lizzie asked hysterically standing up to her brother.

"Well, when you left the house, mom wanted to know where you went since you didn't _tell _her, so I did. She brought me here." Matt felt bad, that he was lying to his sister. But, he figured it was all worth it. "So, Lizzie you owe me. I saved your butt from mom." He urged crossing his arms.

Lizzie did not want to admit it, but he was right. She didn't tell her mom, and yet she could have been freaked out not knowing where her daughter was. Maybe… just maybe… Matt was growing up.

"Okay, what will it be?" She asked shrugging her shoulders and searching his eyes, to see if he was lying. Matt took a deep breath and peered at his sister with deceit.

"I am not doing well in school, and since you have already been through Junior High, I was hoping maybe you could…" he winced. "Help me?" Those words out of Matthew McGuire were going to haunt him for the rest of his life. He knew that Lizzie tolerated him a lot, and yet with this newfound ground he had plotted on his sister was going to make her _hate_ him even more. Lizzie blinked. She couldn't believe her ears; her brother was really doing badly in school? Sure he got in trouble by doing pranks with Melina as his accomplice, but she never thought about his grades. I think this could be a start to a rekindled friendship.

(Toon Lizzie: Held up a picture frame of Matt and Lizzie glaring at each other. "No more of that!" She replied happily tearing out the picture and replacing it with a decent picture of them smiling.)

"Okay, Matt. When do you want to do this?" She asked then taking a sip of her shake. Matt replied rather quickly and Miranda thought he had blown his cover. A quick and positive response could get one into trouble. Luckily, Lizzie didn't take that directly to the grave, she just nodded her clueless little head. _Oh Lizzie, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into!_ Miranda thought, smiling to herself. She knew Lizzie was too busy talking with Matt, so she just sat back, and tried to hold back an evil laugh.

(McGuire House)

Lizzie and Matt were just finishing up his "homework" when Lizzie asked him, "If he wanted to help her pick out a present for Gordo's birthday next week?"

"Oh yeah, I would like that. Gordo is cool. I like him." Matt said placing his book on the floor.

"Yeah, I _like_ him too." Matt couldn't believe his ears; his dorky sister like liked cool Gordo. Suddenly, Matt didn't feel too bad about what he was doing to his sister. I mean who knows the plan might back fire and still she would have feelings for him. While Lizzie rambled on about how wonderful Gordo was, Matt stretched out on his bed and thought about the conversation Miranda and him had yesterday.

_Matt's POV_

I was busy getting my camera set up for another one of Lizzie's mishaps. I often wondered if she was adopted and her original family didn't like her because she was a klutz. I couldn't help, but smile on that. Somewhere along the line her family is clinking glasses and laughing together on some exotic island, or some planet. Lucky them. My thoughts were immediately interrupted when the phone rang. At first I didn't want to answer the phone, but figured it might be Lanny. Lanny was out of town for the weekend, and we hadn't talked since. Maybe it was Melina calling. Oh, who am I kidding it's probably Gordo or Miranda. The name sounded wonderful coming from me. Miranda. No one, not even Lizzie knew I had a secret crush on her. Though there was that one-day where Lizzie was a Working Girl, and I was acting strange around Miranda. I think Gordo could somewhat tell, I didn't care. I wanted Miranda that day. But ever since then, I haven't done anything about it. I figured Miranda wouldn't want to date a twelve year old. Oh well, I sighed and picked up the phone on the third ring.

"Hello" I said in a deep voice.

"Matt?" asked the voice. It was Miranda, oh lucky stars. I was so happy and whispered to know one in particular that I knew she would come back. My thoughts were shattered when I forgot about her being on the end. Oops. Luckily I came up with an excuse, and she bought it. I mentally kicked myself for lying to her.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" I asked politely. I heard a deep sigh coming at the end of the receiver, and started to get a little worried. She told me that Lizzie ticked her off and needed a favor. Now of course, I would do anything for Miranda especially if it was to play a prank on my weirdo sister. Although it never occurred to me what she would do to return the favor. "Um… What is in it for me?" I asked grinning like an idiot, and thanking god that she couldn't see it.

I could hear her getting very annoyed with this conversation, but answered anyway. She told me that since I was a genius at making Lizzie's life miserable, and that I should have no problem trying to destroy her. I started to agree with her, but she cut me off. I sat down on my bed, and looked up at the ceiling casually working up the courage to ask what Lizzie did that ticked her off. She explained to me the whole situation about lunch, the Digital Bean, the lockers, everything and how it got out of hand. Yes, that is Lizzie for you, always taking something way to into extremes.

Miranda asked me if I had done any pranks to her recently? I went into detail about the Graduation and how she screwed that up. I also told Miranda that I sent the tape to Diane Sawyer and CNN. I couldn't believe that she was laughing hysterically because of this. Did Miranda Sanchez have a grudge on Lizzie? And how can this little prank send her over the edge laughing? Oh, I will never understand girls.

We talked a little while later, and she ordered me to "bond" with Lizzie. I felt sick to my stomach all of a sudden. Bond. Lizzie. Those two words were not in the Matt McGuire English language. But, as I said before, I would of done anything for Miranda.

She told me to take as much time as I wanted with Lizzie, and I replied annoying with, "Are you psycho. Did you take too many blows to the hair dryer?" She laughed at that but said no, and left it with that.

I then asked her, "Why I had to spend time with lizard breath"?

She opted that this would give her a chance to comfort our young Mr. Gordon in his presence of the absent Lizzie McGuire. That way Miranda could get some words out of Gordo of how much he really loves Lizzie and what he would want changed about her. Next, Miranda would use this info to Lizzie's advantage. So, I was a decoy. I was being used to distract Lizzie. Oh well, sounded good to me. It was brilliant. Imagine Lizzie McGuire being broadcast on live TV without her even knowing it. Even if she woke up in the middle of the night to watch TV, and the stuff happened to be on, she probably would be oblivious to it. She literally IS to everything around her. I mean Kate told her about Gordo_ liking_ her. Heck, the whole school knew. My school even knew. My mom probably knew, because Lizzie and Gordo have been best friends since birth, and it was bound to happen at some point. It seemed that whatever crossed Lizzie's path; she always seemed to miss it._ Poor Lizzie. I almost felt bad for her. Almost._ I stopped thinking for a while and looked to see if Lizzie had left. Nope, she was still swept up in her little one-way conversation on the edge of my bed. I shook my head, and drifted back to thinking. Yes, the plan was absolutely perfect. It had to be. Suddenly chills ran down my spine and my stomach churned. Something inside me was still uncertain about this, but I shook it off. The plan had to work. _Right?_

Fade Out

Fade Back In

(Lizzie's Bedroom)

Lizzie was sitting on her bed reading a _Young and Modern_ magazine when suddenly the phone rang. She looked to the left of her nightstand and saw on the caller ID "Gordon". Lizzie screamed excitedly and picked up the phone. At first she heard Gordo's voice, and then heard snickering in the background.

She automatically lowered her brow and yelled into phone, "Matt, you little worm get off the phone now before I tell mom." She screeched.

She heard shuffling of feet in the background, and then a click.

"I am so sorry about that Gordo, miniature Rat couldn't take the hint." She said, lying back onto her bed with legs in the air.

Kicking his hacky sack in the air Gordo answered, "That's all right Liz. So, how did your day go?"

"Fine I guess, Kate kept coming up to me and asking me when I am going to call her." Lizzie shook her head at this, and rolled her eyes. Gordo nodded, and remained fixed on his hacky sack.

"Well, you remember in that letter she said she would help us?"

Lizzie nodded at this, but he can't see it and told him, " Go on."

"This is just my opinion, but I…"

"You what?" asked Lizzie.

"I… I just don't know if we should trust her right away, you know?" replied Gordo. Lizzie didn't say anything, so Gordo continued. "I mean, she was so mean to all of us in Junior High, and then when we got to Rome, she became a total different person. …But, if you want to believe her you can, I am still skeptical about this." Gordo thought she had left and cried out, "Lizzie?"

No answer. "Lizzie, are you there?" He tried a second time. Now he was getting worried, and was about to hang up to when he heard sniffling. "Lizzie, baby you okay?"

Lizzie couldn't hold it anymore and cried into the phone. "Yeah… Gor… I'm"

Sniff

"Here. I just don't know what to do either. I am so" More sniffling "…confused."

Gordo was tired of kicking the hacky sack so he walked to the edge of bed, cuffed the phone to his left shoulder and started taking off his shoes.

"Shh…it's okay, Liz. How about you meet me at the Digital Bean tomorrow, and we talk about this?" He soothed.

Sniffle

"Okay, that sounds good. Thanks Gordo. What time?" She asked blowing her nose. Gordo began thinking and decided three forty-five. They said their goodbyes, and both eventually fell asleep and dreamed of what the next day would be like.

OK fans this is the End of Episode One. If you want to read the next Episode please Read and Review, Thanks.


	5. Episode Two: A Confusing Start Of the Da...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor do I know Disney or any of the cast. I am just a huge fan of the show.**

Chapter One: Episode Two

A Confusing Start Of the Day

It was a dull Tuesday morning. The dark clouds descending across the sky covered the sun. Lizzie McGuire was sound asleep until she heard her alarm clock go off. She reached over to the left of her nightstand and hit it forcefully. Rising up, she felt a sharp pain to her head. She couldn't remember what it was that second, but then she looked over at her dresser. There was a small picture frame of Gordo, Miranda, and her. That was why. She couldn't sleep last night, because of what was happening with their friendship. Everything just got all messed up, and out of hand. She didn't feel well and what made matters worse, she had a pounding migraine. Lizzie started to crawl back under the sheets, but just then, the door to her bedroom opened and her mom peered in.

"Honey is you up?" Jo asked with a smile. "It's time for school."

Lizzie gave her a weak smile and a shy wave. "Yes, mom I'm up. I just have a bit of a headache that's all." She said rubbing her head.

"Awe, honey," she replied walking over to Lizzie's bedside. "I'll get you some aspirin and a glass of water, okay?" She asked holding Lizzie in her arms.

Lizzie looked at her mother and nodded. Jo retreated downstairs. Five minutes later Jo came back in with some Aspirin and a glass of water. Lizzie felt so much better and decided to get dressed.

"Let's see what am I going to wear?" She asked herself opening her closet. She scanned for the perfect outfit to wear when suddenly she noticed that all her nice clothes are missing.

"Matt" She yelled. Seconds later in strolled Matt with a smile to his face.

"What did you do with my clothes?" She asked grasping her brother by his shirt.

"I have no idea what you are talking about sis." He lied trying to pull away from her.

Lizzie gave him a really nasty grin and replied, "Matt if you don't get my clothes, I am going to give you the biggest wedgie you ever had that you would have to crawl on your hands and knees just to walk." She threatened. Seeing that Matt didn't want that retreated back to his room. Lizzie just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Here, take this." He said holding up a shirt with a faded stain on it. Lizzie looked at her brother with hateful eyes.

Lizzie's jaw dropped. "I…I can't wear that, there is a spaghetti stain on it!" She snapped. "Oh well, your loss," He replied with a shrug and then running back into his room.

Lizzie screamed out, "Oohh…you little worm. I'll get you for this!"

Lizzie looked at the clock and knew that Gordo would be waiting for her at the bus stop in a few minutes. She threw something on and ran down stairs. Her little annoying brother was already sitting on a stool and slurping down his Coco puffs, and reading some kind of dirt bike magazine. Sam was in the living room reading the morning paper, while Jo was fixing her self a cup of coffee.

"Hi sweetie. Feeling any better?" asked Jo looking up at her daughter. Lizzie grabbed a bowl from the upper cabinet, and sat down at the counter then poured some Coco Puffs into her bowl.

A few seconds later she picked up her spoon and answered, "Yeah, much better. Thanks." She said expressing a smile, and then spooning up her cereal. When either of her parents were looking Lizzie glared at her brother, and he just responded with sticking out his tongue. Lizzie rolled her eyes, and got up to place her bowl in the sink. She waved goodbye to her parent's; grabbed her backpack, and closed the door behind her.

First Period: English

Miranda walked into class with Larry Tudgeman whose arm was around her shoulders. When they entered the classroom they saw Lizzie and Gordo. Without giving a second thought both immediately pulled apart.

"Hey Miranda!" Lizzie said greeting her once she saw them.

"What's up, Miranda?" Asked Gordo who was standing next to Lizzie.

Miranda looked taken aback and said, "Uh, hey guys! What's going on?"

(Toon Lizzie: "Oh, lets see… Gordo's my boyfriend… you have been acting really weird, Kate is my friend again, Larry just had his arm around you... yeah… that about sums it up…")

"Oh, not much…" Lizzie said with a smile.

"Ditto." Agreed Gordo.

"Cool…" Miranda said then taking a seat in front of Lizzie.  
Lizzie noticed that Larry walked right past her and didn't even say, "Hi"? …He always said, "Hello..."

(Toon Lizzie lifted her head up from the desktop, and asked her self, "Whoa… What's up with Tudge? He didn't even say hi to me... he always says hi!" Toon Lizzie shook her head and placed her chin back on the desktop…)

Lizzie looked at Gordo and said, "That's odd… Larry just walked past us and didn't even say hello!"

"I'm sure its nothing… maybe he is having a bad day." He said with uncertainty.

"Yeah… you're probably right, " she sighed. "Its… it's just that we haven't seen him, like ALL summer… and he didn't even seem to notice us!"

Lizzie actually looked sad. Larry was a good friend of hers.

(Toon Lizzie is shown dressed up all in black like Men In Black) "Ok… what's going on here? Did the Star Flip Commanders come for Larry? First, he walked in here with his arm around Miranda-who not only a few months ago not invite him to a huge party, and made him feel really awful, but now, he was ignoring Gordo and I, his real friends? I need to get to the bottom of this one!" Toon lizzie headed over to her closet, and changed from the Men In Black, to her detective outfit")

Lizzie walked over to Larry's desk, as Miranda pretended to act enthusiastically while watching in amusement.

"Hey Larry! How was your summer?"

"Hi Lizzie. Fine. How was yours?" He acted very distant and was somewhat annoyed; however, Lizzie didn't seem to notice.

"Actually, it was great! Gordo and I went to Rome and-" She was cut off by Larry. "Really? That's GREAT!" he replied sarcastically. "Too bad I missed it… now could you move over, I can't see the chalkboard."

"Oh, uh... sorry…" Lizzie moved over somewhat reluctantly. "Hey Larry, cool shirt! You look really nice today!"

"Thanks, I'm SO glad you approve."

(Toon Lizzie -looked up from the ground where she was crawling around to find clues... "WHAT is going on here?")

Even Gordo noticed. He had been watching the two of them and he could sense something was not quite right. Miranda on the other hand had to stop watching, because she realized that she was actually smiling.

Lizzie again tried to talk to the 'Tudge'. "Well… it was good to see you, Larry. Maybe we will see each other at lunch?"

"Doubtful… I have plans. Later, Lizzie." He decided to end that conversation right there.

Lizzie walked away feeling really awful. For some reason, her good friend Tudge didn't want to talk to her.

(Toon Lizzie "Maybe Gordo's right, maybe he IS having a bad day… I hope.")

Lizzie went back to her desk to join Gordo and Miranda. Miranda was busy working on the English assignment, and Gordo was making a paper airplane.

(Toon Lizzie, shook her head, but smiled "Boys…")

"Hey Lizzie… what happened with Tudge?" He asked giving her his undivided attention. Lizzie wiped some hair out of her eyes and said, "I don't know, Gordo. It was really weird! He barely said two words to me. He didn't seem interested in ANYTHING I had to say... and when I said "Ok, see you at lunch..." He said, "Doubtful, I have plans!"

"Wow. Really?" He asked confused. "That's so odd…"

"I know!" She answered sadly.  
"I mean, we're his friends… who else does he have to hang out with?"

Lizzie glared at him. "Not Helping Gordo!" She huffed in frustration.

"You're right… sorry." He said with an apology.

Lizzie softened. "No, I'm sorry… I'm just… stressed out, I guess, about everything." Gordo noticed that Lizzie looked really depressed. Gordo winked at her.

"I know what you need. You need a giant Berry smoothie, from the Digital Bean. Remember we're going, and it's my treat." He gave her a big Gordo grin and hoped that it was making her feel better.

Lizzie was still depressed, but took that offer. "Yeah, thanks, Gordo. That would be great."

She made sure Miranda wasn't looking, and then reached over and squeezed his hand. From across the room, Kate did notice, and smiled. Lizzie happened to look over in her direction and the two shared a smile between them.

(Toon Lizzie: "Ok, now I know my world is turning upside down when KATE is happy for me; Miranda has an attitude; and Gordo… well... Gordo's MY boyfriend now." Toon Lizzie smiled. )

Lizzie looked over at Gordo. He was busy doing his English assignment. She never noticed how he chewed his pen top when he was deep in thought. Or how he tapped his left foot. Or how he smiled as he was writing.

(Toon Lizzie: "Awe… look at Gordo… he is just so adorable. Why did it take me this long to notice? Can someone tell me?" She looked down at her frog, which just smiled up at her.)

Suddenly Gordo stopped writing, folded the paper, and threw it on Lizzie's desk. A note?

(Toon Lizzie: "Oh my gosh… my first note from Gordo! I mean… as boyfriend and girlfriend…")

Lizzie looked up and saw him smiling. She winked at him, and sank down in her chair to read the note. It read:  
"Lizzie, I am writing you this to hopefully bring a smile back to your face. I know it may seem as though you have nothing to smile about right now… but you do. You have Me. I care for you very much and hate to see you so sad, so promise me something. Promise me that anytime you are feeling down, that you will think of me, and how much I care for you, and you will smile. You have a beautiful smile, and you should share it with the world more often. I can't wait till tonight, when it will be just US. -Love, Gordo"

(Toon Lizzie: Clasping a letter to her chest. "Oh! That is SO SWEET!")

Lizzie looked over at Gordo and gave him the biggest smile she could gather up. Gordo smiled right back at her. And at the far end of the room Kate was also smiling.

(The Bell rang)

Lizzie and Gordo got up and head towards their lockers. Lizzie noticed that Miranda didn't even wait for the two of them. She was already halfway out the door. Lizzie looked at Gordo and shrugged.

(Toon Lizzie: "I have no idea what's going on, here… but I am not giving up until I find out!" A huge magnifying glass falls on her. She sits up "Or die trying" and falls back down)

Awww Poor Lizzie and Gordo, Miranda is being so mean. Hmm want to find out why? Read and Review, Thanks


	6. Episode Two, Chapter Two: The Hallway Me...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor do I know Disney or any of the cast. I am just a huge fan of the show.**

Chapter Two: The Hallway Meeting

Miranda caught up with Larry in the hallway gave a little wink and then continued walking to her locker, which was around the corner by the gym. Larry smiled and started exchanging his books when suddenly he heard footsteps clobber behind him. _Lizzie and Gordo, _he thought. _Man can't she take a hint that I don't want to talk to her?_

Lizzie came up behind him and said, "Hey, Larry" She said with a smile.

_Guess not!_ He frowned. Seeing them from the reflection of his mirror meant that she really wanted to know what was up with him_. Like she didn't already know. _

"Hello, Gordo…Uh hey… Lo-izzie." He asked rather annoyed and irritated. Gordo could have sworn he heard Loozie, but brushed it off and just stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, what's up?" Gordo asked nodding his head.

Lizzie couldn't take anymore of the silent treatment and began talking again.

"Larry, are you okay?" she asked concerned. "Did I do or say something?"

_Yea_, thought Tudge_. You lied to me; _unfortunately he couldn't say it in her face. So he made up an excuse to lie. _That's what you get for hanging out with Matt McGuire at his fiesta party that served the best smoothies. _

"Look, Lizzie I just have a lot on my mind right now, so why don't you just leave me alone. You too Gordo." He said turning around and pointing at Gordo. Gordo looked taken aback and was about to respond, but Lizzie cut him off.

"Larry, what is your problem?" She shrieked furrowing her brow.

Larry stifled a laugh.

"I mean you don't say hi to me…" Gordo coughed .

"… I mean us anymore. It's like you don't consider me…us…friends anymore." She turned to Gordo and apologized.

"Sorry." she spat.

Larry had become furious with Lizzie's ranting and was about to shout until a teacher came up beside them and asked to lower their voices. All three nodded their heads and watched the teacher walk back to her classroom. Lowering her voice, Lizzie asked again with her arms crossed and a sad look.

"Look, Lar I wish I knew what was going on between all of us, I mean ever since we came back from Rome, you are like a totally different person. What happened?" She asked in one breath.

Gordo spoke for the second time, but was now looking at his shoes.

"Yeah, Larry what's up? I mean Lizzie helped disguise you for Miranda's party, and you were totally fine with it. Didn't you like how you looked?"

Finally, Larry gave up trying to short talk his way out of this dumb conversation and hesitated.

"Look Gordo, I liked how I was before _she _changed me."

_That she part sounded like he really despised Lizzie,_ thought Gordo. _ But, the question is why?_ The small talk lasted a few minutes longer than they all thought, and was so glad that Kate was approaching them nonchalantly.

"Hey, guys" she smiled. " Larry…" Turning to him, and lightly brushing his arm, " You look great, have you been working out?"

Gordo and Lizzie exchanged glances.

(Toon Lizzie: "Ok, something is definitely wrong. First Larry won't talk, wave, or smile at me, Miranda has a major attitude, and now Kate is flirting with… with Larry? What the heck happened over the summer?" She grabbed her files of the three victims and started questioning their motives)

Larry smiled at Kate and asked, "Hey, Kate how are you? How was your summer?"

(Toon Lizzie: "Okay, he speaks six words to me, and yet when Kate shows up she got out of him like fifteen? Oh I will never understand guys." She sighed)

"I am doing just wonderful. Rome was Great. I was held up in the Hotel Cambini with Lizzie," Pointing her thumb at her and smiled. " Ethan and I got along of course… and I am so glad that Junior High is over!"

"Oh, me too, Junior High was such a waste on important people like you and me." He winks. _Okay, am I dreaming or did Larry just wink at… at Kate? _Lizzie thought very confused. Gordo on the other hand, was amused at his surroundings. He always knew that Larry had a crush on Kate. Good to see that the old Kate was back, hopefully for good. _Yea, hopefully_, he thought. Finally at what seemed like an eternity to Lizzie the bell rang. Larry said goodbye to Kate, and Gordo, but not Lizzie. Gordo looked over at Lizzie with a look of concern on his face. She tried to hold back tears, but failed. She fled from the hall and into the girl's restroom. Gordo watched his girlfriend fly out of his view and shook his head. He really wanted to go after her, but knew that when the time came she would come to him.

(Cut to the restroom)

The walls were covered with bizarre writings and disturbing remarks. On the left side was a white fluorescent light hanging above the ceiling, and a little mirror leveled below it on a shelf. Over in the corner lied a little shriveled up young woman with her head in her hands, and her hair falling in little clumps across her distraught face. Lizzie McGuire had really gotten herself in a mess now, and she felt even worse when the third tardy bell rang. Lizzie lifted her head from her hands, and wiped her tear strained eyes. She gave a heavy sigh, and forced herself off the laminated tile. Walking up to the little mirror she looked at herself for the first time. Her eyes were all bloodshot and puffy from crying. Her hair was all sprawled across her face, and her clothes were all wrinkled. _I look like a walking train wreck_. She thought.

"Oh, God. I can't go to class looking like this!" She cried peering at herself once more in the mirror."Wait, I can't go to class at all _THEY_ are in there."

She lowered herself to the floor again, and this time didn't wipe her tears.

"I wish…" sniffled "…Gordo was here." She let out in a slow breath. Lizzie fought back some more tears and lightly rested her head against the wall taking in the scene earlier.

_Flashback_

Gordo and I walked out of class talking about everything that had happened with Larry back in class.

"It was not like Larry to tell us off like that, Gordo!" She said turning to her boyfriend in frustration.

Gordo shook his head and replied with whisper, "I know."

From the corner of my eye I could swear that Gordo wasn't listening.

(Toon Lizzie: "Just a simple I know? Gee thanks your support means the world to me." She shrugged. "Doesn't he have anything better to say, to help me feel better? Doesn't he know that this is hurting me deep inside?" Clutched her chest and faints. Her frog blinked at her, and then at the screen) _Gordo must really have something on his mind, if he won't even support me through this. I mean I know that we don't talk much about this stuff because usually I come to him and talk about guys, and he listens. Now, with Miranda _

Toon Lizzie: Sat up and spit out the name Miranda then fainted again) _she is the one I come to problems with if I can't handle them on my own. She can't help me anymore. She is the enemy, but WHY? Who can I go to talk this out with?" _Lizzie spotted Larry and dragged Gordo along with her. _I have to know the truth_. I nodded in spite of myself. _This has to work_. Gordo looked at me and saw hatred and sadness in my eyes. He knows and I know that this is not going to be pretty. Walking with my Nine West clogs we slowly walk up to Larry. _Dumb clobbering shoes, always making noise. I hope Larry doesn't walk off, and then I have to go after him. He knows I wouldn't be able to! Wait McGuire you have Gordo, you could ask him to go after Larry. _We arrive at Larry's locker and wait for him to turn around.

(Toon Lizzie: "Well, here goes nothing." Crossed her fingers. "Wish me luck." She looked at her frog, and he winked. )

"Hey Larry." I asked with a smile. I heard a very faint "Hello" from him to Gordo and a mutter, "Hey Lizzie to me." My brain is so transfixed on Larry's brush off on me, that I can be barley remember Gordo saying anything. A few minutes go by, and I can't take it anymore. I started talking to Larry again, and again he snubbed me with an "I have a lot of stuff on my mind" excuse. Oh My God, just talk to me. Well if by some cue, he spoke and fully took Gordo by surprise. Truthfully, he surprised me too. He never glared at Gordo. He likes Gordo. I am starting to get really ticked off at Larry, and respond in a very loud voice.

"Larry, what is your problem_?" Is this amusing to you Larry?_ I asked myself. _Do you think this is funny? I sure as heck don't think it is. _Larry looked at me very furious

Toon Lizzie: "Ha, two can play this game, Mr." Holds up some boxing gloves.)

I started yelling at him again, and am so ready to tick him off that I am silenced by a teacher telling us to keep it down. _Boy, lady I wish you were deaf! _I smiled to myself. We all nodded our heads, and began talking once more. _Oh, God I wish this situation could be forgotten and done. I am really sad, and I want to leave_. _Here comes Kate, thank the Lord. What the? Is she flirting with Larry too? Oh My God, did we enter the twilight zone?" _I asked myself literally and utterly confused. I turned and saw what Gordo's reaction to all of this is. I looked back at Larry and Kate then back at Gordo. I did a double take on Gordo. "Is he actually enjoying this?" I asked myself. I looked at him once more. "Oh My God! He is."

I heard the bell ring and waited for Gordo, but I really stayed to hear if Larry said, "Bye to me." _What a dirk! He doesn't. I can't take this anymore! I have to get out of here. _I decided. I don't even wait for Gordo to rush after me, so I ran to the restroom. _Hopefully he won't follow me in there. _I told myself I heard footsteps going down the hall. _Poor Gordo, now I blew him off. What is wrong with me?_

End of Flashback

Banging my head against the door. I settled down on the tile, and just take in all the hurt, sadness, and betrayal for the rest of the period. That was the first time ever that Lizzie McGuire skipped a class.

(Cut To Lunch)

Gordo made his entrance into the cafeteria and began walking to the trays when suddenly he saw Lizzie walking rather quickly to him with Kate by her side. First thing that popped into Gordo's head was, _Oh goodie, just what I need another girl talking to My girlfriend and not having me by her side to comfort her or do something boyfriend, girlfriendish! _But of course Gordo wouldn't be that mean to Lizzie_, maybe Kate._ He smiled to himself, but not Lizzie.Lizzie walked right up to him with tears in her eyes. She was still crying over what Larry did to her. Gordo noticed the second she came into view of his face, and immediately put an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, baby. What's the matter?" He asked with very big concern.

She gave no answer and just buried her head into his chest. Kate watched her friends hold, comfort each other, and waited for Lizzie to respond. After a few seconds Kate explained to Gordo why she wasn't in History class Fourth period. All Gordo did was nod, and hold Lizzie tighter. Lizzie wrapped her arms around his chest, and raised her head to him.

She mouthed a "Thanks", and he mouthed back, "You're welcome."

Kate rolled her eyes, and shook her head. Seeing that there were some empty tables by the window again, Kate said that she would meet them over there. The couple nodded and watched her leave. Finally after about five minutes, Gordo brought Lizzie over to where Kate was, and told her that he would provide the food. Kate said she would stay there and keep Lizzie company. Gordo felt very relieved.

"Lizzie, is you okay?" Asked Kate lightly placing her hand on Lizzie's shoulder. Lizzie raised her head, which was propped on the table and looked at Kate's eyes.

"I'll be all right. I just need to clear my head. A lot has been happening. You know?"

"Yes, I do. Don't worry whatever happens just remember that Gordo, Ethan, and I are there for you!"

Lizzie nodded. "Thanks, Kate. I really appreciate that. "

It was Kate's turn to nod. They talked for a little while longer, and Gordo took that as a good sign. He smiled to himself and resumed picking out their food. Lizzie was actually glad that Kate was back and that she could really open up to her. Kate was really glad too. Everything was turning out to be okay, that it is until Lizzie's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"By the way, isn't that Ethan over there?" She pointed at a round table by the doors. Kate followed Lizzie's gaze and was filled with anger, and hurt.

"And, Miranda?" she gaped. _Okay, this is too weird. Ethan is flirting with…with… Miranda?_ Lizzie felt a wave of emotions come over her. Betrayal, hate, sadness, jealously…

(Toon Lizzie: "Wait, jealousy. Why should I be jealous? I don't care if Ethan is flirting with Miranda. I knew she liked him, but this just isn't happening!" Toon Lizzie let out a sigh of frustration crossed her arms and pouted her lips.) There they were over at that round table talking and flirting.

"Hey, wazzup, Miranda. Nice do!" He said giving Miranda a respectable nod and that cute Ethan smile.

"Thanks, Ethan. I love that shirt, where did you get it?" She asked looking him up and down.

"Uh, a shirt store." He answered narrowing his brow. Miranda tried to hold back a laugh and nodded. _Some things never change. _Miranda shook her head.

"Well, see you later, Miranda." He said giving her a thumbs up sign. Miranda gladly responded back with the thumbs up sign. Once he was out of view she shook her head and smiled. She smiled even bigger when she saw Larry approach her.

"Hey, beautiful, care if I sit here?" He asked pointing to an empty spot next to her.

"No," shaking her head. " I don't mind at all. Please." She replied patting the empty spot. "So, what's up?" She asked grinning.

"Well, you won't believe who tried to talk to me today…" He asked popping open a Sprite can, and taking a sip.

Miranda felt sick to her stomach and rolled her eyes before replying with such hatred. "DO NOT tell me, Lizzie." It was supposed to not be asked as a question, but Tudge took it like it was.

"Yup, and her side kick." He replied playing with his mashed potatoes.

"What do you mean, Gordo? Of course he would follow her around like a little lost puppy."

Larry started to laugh, and then chimed in, "Here Lassie." Both are cracking up.

"…Here boy!" whistling.

"Good boy." She pretended that Larry was Lassie and patted his head. They both grinned. This went on the rest of the lunch period. Gordo, Lizzie, and Kate watch in utter disgust of what their so- called friend is up to, and why? Lizzie and Gordo discussed going to the Digital Bean after school at three forty-five, and Kate let Lizzie catch up on girl talk. Gordo took this as his excuse to throw his trash away. He stood up and muttered out, "Girls" then shook his head. Lizzie and Kate heard him, silently laughed and continued talking. After twenty minutes of talking Lizzie stood up to throw her trash away. Upon her walking she ran into Larry. She smiled, but he narrowed his eyes and walked away in total annoyance. _Well, this is going to be a long day._ She thought then sighing.


End file.
